Stage Fright
by Taloolah P
Summary: Jasper is an actor, Alice is smitten but things are never as easy as they seem!  M rated because that's what I do!  Jasper x Alice x Jacob x ?  OOC AH
1. Prologue

'I regard the theatre as the greatest of all art forms, the most immediate way in which a human being can share with another the sense of what it is to be a human being.'  
><strong>Oscar Wilde<strong>

Prologue

Jasper rushed along the corridor to Rosalie's dressing room. He flung open the door, ignoring the fact that Rosalie could be naked, and headed straight for the toilet.

"Jazz baby, what do you think you're doing?" Rosalie's smooth tones rang out as she followed him. When she reached the open toilet door she realised why he hadn't replied. Jasper was on his knees heaving. A tear ran slowly from his right eye.

"Rose," he breathed, "I can't do it!"

Rosalie knelt next to him rubbing his back. "Jazz, sweetie, of course you can do it. It's just the same as in rehearsals except there are a few other people watching that's all."

"A few other people? Rose, do you realise it's completely sold out and they're all here to see me get down and dirty live on stage!" a shudder ran through Jasper as he thought about what lay ahead.

He took a couple of steadying breaths and stood up. He turned to the sink and ran the cold water, throwing some over his face in an attempt to regain some semblance of calm.

"What if I get out there and I can't do it Rose?"

Rosalie put her hands firmly on his shoulders and turned him to face her. "Jasper, darling, you will be totally fucking amazing out there! You have nothing to worry about. Would it help if I stood in the wings? I'm sure I can offer my support if you think it will help."

Jasper thought about her offer but he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted his best friend watching him do That! "Rose, sweetie, I know you're right and it will be okay. It's so kind of you to offer your support but really I think having you there watching will make it even worse. Anyway, you're far too innocent to see that kind of behaviour." He winked at her and ducked as she playfully tried to swipe him on the head.

"Jazz, I have seen far more than you give me credit for. It's not like I'm totally innocent now is it?" she winked at Jasper and went back to her mirror to finish getting ready. Jasper sat in a chair near the door and watched as Rosalie finished applying her make-up and adding glitter to her hair. She smiled at him in the mirror as she began to adjust her stockings and straighten the seams.

She stood up and walked towards him. "So, how do I look?" Jasper looked her up and down and nodded his approval.

"Pretty damn perfect is how you look!" He wolf whistled at her. "I suppose I had better go and get prepared hadn't I?"

"Yes you really should and try not to worry. Everything will be okay, just a few opening night nerves." She leaned over and kissed him before pushing him towards the door.

Jasper walked slowly back towards his dressing room, trying to prepare himself for the task ahead. He couldn't help thinking that it was different for Rosalie. If she got nervous people wouldn't be able to tell but if his nerves got the better of him then everyone would know and the whole production would be ruined. He walked into his dressing room and sat in front of the mirror. His blonde wavy hair was still damp at the front from the cold water. He ruffled it with his hands and hoped for the best. Slowly, he lifted his shirt to reveal his abs. With the shirt fully removed and deposited on the floor it was time to get the baby oil. Jasper had decided, when he first agreed to take this role, that there was no way he would get naked without looking his best.

There was a knock at the door and a gentle voice called Jasper's name. He stood up and went to the door. He opened the door and found a short and slim brunette standing there. "Hi there, erm, I'm sorry to bother you Mr Whitlock but Miss Swan sent me to tell you that she has very high expectations of you tonight."

Jasper let out a groan at the mention of the production's financial backer. Miss Bella Swan was a shrewd business woman and one of the most intimidating people that Jasper had ever met. Just the mention of her name was enough to make him want to vomit all over again. He looked at the messenger and smiled because she looked just as scared as he felt.

"It's okay, she doesn't really bite you know!" He said as he forced a laugh.

"Thank you Mr Whitlock but we both know that Miss Swan isn't the most pleasant person to come into contact with." She looked around as if scared that someone may have overheard. "But I really need this job! It's what's going to get me through college."

Jasper looked at the girl in front of him. "What's your name? I don't recall seeing you before. Are you new round here?"

She smiled and answered, "Oh, I'm Renesme but you can call me Nessie. I'm Miss Swan's personal assistant. It is a rather recent appointment; apparently my predecessor had to leave due to personal reasons."

"Oh so you're the next victim… I mean PA."

"Did you know the last PA?" asked Renesme looking worried.

"You could say that," answered Jasper, "Angela was very sweet before the breakdown but I haven't seen her in a while. I hear she's getting better though!"

Renesme looked at the floor, unsure of what to say to Jasper's revelation. Jasper smiled again before closing the door and turning to face his reflection.

He looked in the mirror one last time before stripping completely and readying himself for what lay ahead. Another knock at the door told him he had five minutes, just long enough to tell himself that everything was going to be okay and that nothing was going to make him disappoint his audience.

One last look in the mirror reassured Jasper. He gazed at his taught six pack and sinewy frame. The glistening oil made him look even more sun kissed than he was. He felt ready. He knew he was ready. Confidently he strode along the corridor and up the stairs to the stage. This was what he had been dreading for hours but now he was about to go onto the stage he could feel the adrenaline pumping.

'Now is your time to shine Jasper Whitlock' he thought to himself as he listened for his cue.


	2. chapter 1  Truth and Lies

Wave after wave of love flooded the stage and washed over me, the beginning of the one great durable romance of my life.  
><span><strong>Bette Davis<strong>

APOV

"Ali, are you nearly ready? We need to be setting off soon you know." Emmett's deep voice bellowed clearly through my bedroom door. "Ali? Hurry up; I want to see the naked chicks!"

Typical Emmett, I thought as I looked in the mirror. Tonight is going to be a disaster I know it is. You see I have made two major mistakes. The first is agreeing to go to a play directed by my older brother, Edward. I know I didn't really have much choice seeing as I am the entertainment writer for the local paper but that still doesn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Ali, Ali, Ali? Are you ready yet? Those hot chicks won't be naked forever you know!"

My second fatal mistake was agreeing to let Emmett come with me. My younger brother has always been embarrassing but I just know that tonight will be beyond traumatic.

"Ali, hurry up! Please!"

"Emmett, I'm nearly ready okay so just calm down. I'll be out in a minute." I look in the mirror and hope that I look reasonably professional but not too serious. Officially I am there to watch a play and write an honest review of it. Personally, I am there to watch a pornographic play that my brother is directing. Of course, that isn't the worst part. The worst part is that after the show I am expected to interview the actors. I am not looking forward to speaking to anyone who I have just seen having sex on a stage.

I take one last look in the mirror, tucking a loose strand of my short hair neatly behind my ear, and pick up my notepad and head towards the door. I nearly fall over Emmett as I walk into the kitchen. He has decided that sitting on the floor in the doorway is a good idea. "Okay then Emmett let's go!"

Emmett jumps up and grabs the keys to my Porsche. "You are NOT driving!" I shout after him as he heads to the car. I try to grab the keys from Emmett's hand which is difficult when he's at least a foot taller than me. Finally I get him to hand over the keys and we get into the car.

"Ali, I am really looking forward to tonight. You know Eddie's plays are always on the risky side but this one is supposed to be really naughty. I can't believe we're going to the theatre to watch hot chicks make out with each other!" Emmett grins at me as I start the car.

"Emmett, you promised you wouldn't embarrass me tonight. You know I have a job to do. Besides, it's not just a chance for you to perve at 'hot chicks'. It is a serious play that our brother is directing. I think it's very brave of him to showcase something so daring. I mean, in New York, they might be used to his style of play but here, in our home town, that's a whole different story. Remember, Em, we're going there to support him. Okay?" I glare at Emmett to make sure he understands that I am serious. "Anyway, it's not just about girls kissing each other. The play is more than that. According to Edward it's the tragic story of an adult film actor who struggles with addiction and heartbreak."

"Yeah but we both know that throughout the whole thing they're all totally doing it! Edward says it's all real too, none of that simulated crap! I can't wait. It'll be like a live action porno!" Emmett winks at me.

"Well live action or not, you need to remember that we will be in public and that you will be sat next to your sister."

"Eew! Way to gross me out. You always have a habit of spoiling things!" Emmett put on a sulking face to show me how much I had spoiled it for him.

We arrive outside the theatre and I take a deep breath before entering. I can't help but wish that the drive had taken longer or that the car had broken down but unfortunately we arrived safely and in plenty of time. As I walk through the lobby I see a familiar face smiling at me. His messy bronze hair and golden eyes never change. Edward is standing there beaming across the foyer at me. It only takes me a second to reach him and we embrace fiercely. "Edward it has been too long!" I breathe when he releases me.

"Well I guess it has little sis but I'm here now."

I nod knowingly, "Yes here to cause outrage and chaos I do believe."

He laughs heartily. "Well you know me Ali; I've never been one to opt for the quiet small town life. Where's Em?"

I quickly look around, scanning the room for our brother. "He came in just before me, are you sure you didn't see him?"

"No I really didn't, unless…" Edward looks around too, "There he is." He points to the refreshment stand. I follow Edward's finger and see that Emmett has already busied himself with chatting up the cute blonde cashier. "Emmett, you really should let the poor girl do her job you know!" Edward shouts with a laugh. Emmett turns and runs over to us. He hugs Edward. "Hey big bro. I was wondering when I would get to do the whole backstage tour but I'm guessing now would be perfect, I mean seeing as all those hot chicks will be naked by now!" Em winks at Ed who simply shakes his head.

"Later Emmett, I don't want you scaring my actresses away before the curtains open."

Edward shows us to the box he has reserved for us. We take our seats which afford a very up close view of the stage, a little too close for my liking although I can see that Emmett is very pleased with our proximity to the action.

As the lights dim, I can feel the butterflies in my tummy. This is going to be so embarrassing. The curtains open and the first scene opens with a lingerie clad blonde sitting on stage crying. Her blonde hair, in pigtails, gives her a youthful look. She sobs loudly as she tries to fix her make up. I turn to look at Emmett and see him transfixed, his eyes never moving from the blonde.

I take a deep breath and start to relax. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all, at least she isn't naked. The sobbing girl stares into a mirror, her back to the audience, and begins to unfasten her Basque. Next to me, Emmett gasps as he catches a glimpse of erect nipple. "Al, these seats are totally the best!" He whispers to our brother. I quickly nudge him in the ribs and give a warning glance.

On stage a door opens and in walks another girl. She strides over to the blonde and offers to help her remove her lingerie. I'm glad of the darkness as I feel the colour rising in my cheeks. I try to focus on the acting skills of the blonde as the scene progresses. She seems to be a capable actress and her stage presence is good, once I get past the fact that she is topless and kissing another woman.

Emmett is engrossed in the on stage action. He seems unable to take his eyes off the blonde. I assume it's what she is doing that has his attention but as the scene changes he is still captivated by her.

For a moment, I allow my mind to drift to the last time that I saw Emmett so smitten. It hadn't ended well! I know that I cannot let him meet this woman. As his sister, it is my job to protect him from heartbreak. I may not have succeeded last time but then Bella Swan is not any normal kind of human being, she is a monster who enjoys torturing people. She draws them in before clenching their heart in her iron grip and crushing it until nothing is left.

When I look back at the stage I realise that the scene has changed. The blonde has gone. The scene is now some sort of office. There is a large desk and the other girl, from the last scene, is sitting on a chair looking secretarial. There are other people on stage, some sort of cameraman and a man who I assume is a director. I realise that it is supposed to be the set of an adult film. It looks cheap and tacky. The actor playing the director calls offstage and looks impatient while the secretary looks bored. The main star of the show enters. He is naked except for a small towel wrapped around his hips. I stare at him as he offers some weak excuse to his director.

As I watch him I can't help but think about how delicious he looks. He's tall and lightly tanned with muscles in all the right places. His chest is smooth and his towel hangs perfectly on his hips. His eyes are a beautiful shade of azure which compliments his blonde curls perfectly. I bite my lip as I realise he is about to remove the towel.

I try to concentrate on the storyline as the towel slips to the floor but I'm finding it hard to think of anything but running my hands down that smooth chest and getting to grips with that gorgeous body. A whine of disgust interrupts my thoughts as Emmett shuffles uncomfortably in his seat. "Eew! That is so not what I want to see. Sis, that guy is like totally naked over there." I turn and glare at Emmett again. He thinks it's because I want him to be quiet but I'm more than a little annoyed that he intruded on my fantasy.

On stage, the action has developed so that the girl is now running her hands down his body. He moans as her hands reach his hips and move towards his manhood. From our seats, I have a perfect view of his erection. The thought of what is about to happen makes me blush again. Part of me wants to turn away but the other, more dominant, part of me wants to savour every second of the scene.

The girl on stage begins to slowly stroke his erection and the look of pleasure that sweeps across his face is tinged with embarrassment. As the scene continues I can't help but imagine that I am the one who is slowly stroking his hard cock. I think about my lips wrapped slowly around his shaft, sliding up and down as I suck and lick on his erection. As he pushes the girl onto the desk I imagine that it is my naked body that is laid out in front of him, his hands sliding up my chest and caressing my nipples.

I close my eyes and think about how it would feel to have him slowly caressing my clit with his tongue. I can hear the actress moaning in pleasure as he enters her. In my mind it is me moaning with pleasure as I stare into those bright blue eyes. I cling to him as he slides into me slowly but deeply. It is my name he whispers again and again as he thrusts into me hard. I am the one who screams out in pleasure as an amazing orgasm tears through my body leaving me shaking all over. The finger marks on his back are made by my perfectly manicured nails and it is my body that causes him to orgasm.

"Ali, Ali, Ali!" Emmett nudges me, bringing my fantasy to an abrupt end. "Why are you just sitting there? It's the interval and Edward promised a drink would be waiting for me!" He gets up, dragging me with him. "Ali, you look a bit flushed. Are you okay?"

I stumble a little leaving my seat. "Yes Em I'm fine, it was just a little more… explicit than I had expected that's all." Emmett turns and winks at me before heading to the VIP bar area.

I decide to head to the toilets so I can calm myself down a little before the second act. I turn on the cold water and splash a little on my face. My reflection stares back at me and I am faced with the realisation that I am smitten. The cast interviews are certainly going to be interesting.

Emmett is busy chatting up a waitress when I walk into the VIP bar. He smiles as he sees me but carries on chatting. I head towards the bar. A familiar voice stops me in my tracks. "Hello Alice. I should have known that you would be here to support your brother." I turn around and come face to face with the cold exterior of Bella Swan.

"Hello Isabella!" I hiss between clenched teeth. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Her treatment of Emmett makes me hate her even more than most people do.

"Oh really? You mean that darling brother of yours didn't tell you that it's my money he's using to fund his little play! I can't think why he wouldn't have told you. That seems a little odd now doesn't it?"

I can't help but glare at her. Edward knows exactly what she did to our brother. I am so angry at him. He knows what she is like yet he still accepted her money. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and speak to Edward before the second act starts."

"Okay darling, oh, do say hello to little Emmett for me won't you." She turns and walks away, her Louboutins clicking neatly across the floor.

I am just about to go and find Edward when we are called back to our seats. Emmett comes up beside me, looking concerned. "Are you okay Al? You look really pale."

I place a tight smile on my face before turning to Emmett. "I'm fine Em, I just need to speak to Edward about something that's all!" We take our seats and I prepare for the second act. Edward is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him.


End file.
